


Wicked

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Erin is surprised to find that it is not Dave in the kitchen, but Aaron. Will her rash decision lead to something wicked between the three of them?
Relationships: David Rossi/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 10





	Wicked

"Did you forget about tonight?" David asked as Erin made her way into the kitchen from the garage. Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head, trying to remember if he had told her that he had had plans for the evening. "Aaron decided to take your prodding to heart, about boosting team morale since there have been issues with Emily's return to us, and invited everyone over to my house to learn how to make pasta from scratch. I must have told you this!"

"No, David, you didn't. What am I supposed to do? They don't know that we're a couple, and I would rather keep it that way than be the butt of office gossip come the morning."

"My team can be discreet!"

Erin fixed her eyes on him before frowning and shaking her head. "Penelope Garcia is anything but discreet when she gets to chatting with Grant Anderson. And Helen takes great pleasure in informing me of the latest drama and gossip in the bullpen. How do you think I know everything before you tell me about it?"

He chuckled as he came over to her side, kissing her cheek lightly. "I never thought about that, bella. Now, Hotch is usually the first one here, so unless you want to be outed to everyone, you have to find a room to hide away in."

"But what about supper? I didn't eat because I planned on making something with you." She hated to sound like she was whining, but when she was hungry, there was always an edge to her words that wasn't normally there.

"I'll give you a slice of that chocolate cake I made, and I'll make certain to save you some of the leftovers. If you want to do me a huge favour, you can take a look at my latest draft of the new book and make notes in the margins while you wait for me to give you the all clear."

Her shoulders slumped as she nodded, knowing that there was no other alternative available to her, as she didn't want to go home to an empty house, as it was the children's week with their father. "I suppose that I'll have to live with that, as long as you promise to hurry them along. For me."

"Anything for you, bella Erin." He kissed her softly as he went to the fridge and pulled out the cake. Erin couldn't help but notice that another slab of it was gone since the last time she'd seen it, and she chuckled a little as she went to grab a fork from the drawer, setting her keys on the counter as she rummaged around for the perfect one. Dave chuckled as he shook his head at her antics. "They all work the same, Erin."

"That's not the point, and you know it." She took the plate from his outstretched hand and kissed his cheek once more. "I'll be upstairs in your office then, when you're ready to come get me. And if you happen to make a pot of tea before the others arrive, I wouldn't say no to a cup."

"I will keep that in mind, Erin." He gave her a small wink as he turned back to the counter and grabbed the kettle in order to fill it with water. Humming to herself, she made her way upstairs, and entered his office, grateful for all the windows that surrounded the walls, since that meant she could watch the sky change color as the sun went down.

Slipping out of her shoes, Erin dug her toes into the plush carpet beneath the desk, letting out a sigh of pleasure as she dug her fork into the cake and brought the bite to her lips. David didn't like many people to know that he could bake so well, preferring to be known for his cooking. That suited her just fine, since that meant she was the one currently receiving the fruits of his baking endeavours. As she ate another bite, she turned on laptop and began to search for his manuscript amidst the files.

Finally, she came across the correct document and called it up, settling in to read as she finished off the cake he had brought. There were a few things that she noticed right off the bat that would have to be addressed, and she reached out for a pad of paper and began to make notes as she read, taking care to write down which page and paragraph her suggestions were drawn from. "Here, I brought you the tea, and a few cookies, just in case things run long."

She looked up at her lover, and gave him a wide smile. "Thank you. I hope you don't mind my taking notes this way. It's easier than using the editing function on your word processor, as I don't want to accidentally mess things up."

"You're fine."

She smiled at the tone of her voice, shrugging a little. "Now I want you to give me one more kiss before I lose you for a few more hours. You have truly made me insatiable, David."

"Hold on to that hunger then, Erin, and I'll do my best to sate it when I'm free." He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss, his hand digging deep into her hair as he held her close, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips until she opened her mouth to him, allowing his tongue entrance to taste her. A soft whimper broke from her lips when he ended the kiss, and it took a few moments to recognize the fact that he had managed to unbutton her blouse enough so that his hand could snake inside her bra and caress her breast. "That should tide you over until then."

"You're a tease, David!" she said as she pushed against his hip. "Try to make it as quick as possible, or I might have to take matters into my own hands."

"I wouldn't mind watching that, Erin."

"Out!"

He left the room laughing, and she shook her head as she picked up her teacup and sipped, sighing when she tasted her favourite flavour. It was almost scary how well he knew her, and she wondered if that would mean that this little affair would lead to something lasting. Trying to regain her focus, she cleared her throat and began to read once more, quickly losing herself in the words David had written. She had forgotten just how engaging an author he was, and was soon sucked back into the world of words he had created, recognizing a few of the stories he told, having lived through them herself. Finally, she reached the end of what he had written, a list of notes of things to change or expand on the notepad, and she slid the reading glasses off her face as she recognized the fact that she had to pee.

Knowing that there was no way the others were still at the house, as it was nearly nine o'clock, she finished unbuttoning her blouse and shrugged out of it, folding it neatly on the desk before making her way to the bathroom and taking care of her needs. After washing her hands, she listened at the top of the stairs for the sound of voices, and heard nothing. Deciding that David was just taking his time cleaning up down there, Erin began to descend the stairs, thinking of ways that she could surprise him. That ridiculous island that dominated his kitchen in place of a good table was the right height for them to have fun on it, and a wicked smile curved her lips upwards as she unzipped her skirt and allowed it to drop onto the stairs as she stepped out of and continued on her way, now only in her underwear and thigh high hose.

Starting to hum lowly, she stalked towards the kitchen, hearing the clatter of dishes, confirming her suspicions that he was cleaning up, and the wicked smile on her lips grew as she reached behind her back to unclip her bra, tugging the straps off her arms and dropping it to the floor as she took a deep breath and sauntered into the kitchen. "David, you were taking too long, so I decided to come down and check on you," she purred out as she lifted her head to look into the eyes of someone who was decidedly not her partner. "Fuck."

Hurriedly, she crossed her arms across her breasts as a deep flush spread across her body. "Hello, Erin."

"Hi," she squeaked out, trying to look anywhere but at the amused and aroused face of Aaron Hotchner. "I, I thought everyone had gone home."

"Yes, well, I thought that I'd help clean up, so that David could get to more pleasant duties this evening. Clearly, we didn't work fast enough. And you nearly gave yourself away."

"I'm sorry?" she asked, trying to look for an apron or anything to cover her body. Even if it was maddeningly arousing to watch his pupils dilate with desire the longer he stared at her.

"Your keys. Garcia noticed them and asked whose they were, since she knew Emily doesn't have an elegant filigree 'E' keychain." She nodded and dropped her arms so that she could shake out her shoulders. "I covered for you, since you and Dave are fast becoming a badly kept secret. Though I don't blame him for wanting to keep you a secret."

"Do I hear voices…Erin!"

She turned to face David, the delicious feeling of wickedness sweeping over her system once more as she bit her lower lip and closed the distance between them. "You were taking too long, and I didn't hear anyone, so thought I'd bring the party down here. Do you think we could play tonight?" Before he could answer, she had angled her head to nip his earlobe before kissing him deeply, groaning when his hands closed around her ass and dragged her closer to his chest.

"I am always up for playing," he growled in her ear as he guided her over to the island, lifting her easily so that she was seated on it before they both turned their heads to look at the man who was staring at them, a towel still in his hands, gripped so tightly Erin thought he might rip it if startled. Dragging her eyes down his torso, Erin arched an eyebrow to see that he was sporting quite the erection, and she licked her lips as she crooked her finger at him. "What do you say, Hotch? Are you up for playing with us tonight?"

There was a slight pause before the towel dropped to the floor and he came over to their sides, reaching out to touch her shoulder lightly. "Do you see something that you like?" Erin purred before letting out a sharp gasp when he leaned in and pressed his lips against the side of her neck, his teeth nipping at the tendon before soothing away that sting with the lap of his tongue.

"I think that tells you that I do want to play, Dave."

The low rumble of his voice against her neck made her squirm, and she felt David's hands on her hips, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of her panties and tugging them down her thighs, making certain to keep her hose in place. "Good," she panted out as Aaron began to kiss his way down her neck and over the top of her chest as David crouched down to position himself between her legs, brushing his goatee against the tender skin of her inner thighs, causing her to moan. "Don't tease me."

"Oh, that's the fun part of playing, Erin. Teasing and teasing you to see just how much you can take. And since there's two of us, well, we can drag that teasing out for much longer." Before she could say another word, David was tugging her towards him, his warm breath washing across her vulva before he began to eat her out. And then Aaron was capturing a nipple between his lips, drawing it into his mouth and letting his tongue flutter around the tip. A high, keening, sound fell from her lips as she bowed her back upwards, trying to get in closer contact with both of them, wanting to feel and experience everything all at once.

Just as she felt on the precipice of her orgasm, both men pulled away from her, and she fell back against the island, gasping for breath as she frowned up into their faces. "Oh, just look at that look, Dave. Does she often use that when she doesn't get her way?"

"It's not fun to tease!"

"Oh, Erin, I think that we both beg to differ. After all, you came down here in only your panties and hose to deliberately tease and inflame me. It seems only fitting that we tease you in return."

"Exactly," Aaron said lowly as he started to drag his fingers up and down her torso, keeping the touches so delicate that it didn't give her any relief. "I didn't realise that you were quite so beautiful when you're undone like this, Erin."

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Hotch. Now, we've never had a third before, but I wonder what noises we could get her to make if we both were to…" Her lover's voice trailed off as he slid up het body, cupping one breast with his hand and stroking the nipple with his thumb, tightening it to an even harder peak. Aaron copied the movement and Erin felt her eyes roll back in her head at the sensation of two very different hands stroking her, bringing her pleasure. And then their lips replaced their hands, and a strangled breath mewled from her lips as their hands slipped down her torso to meet on her vulva. Before she knew it, Aaron's thumb was swiping against her clit while David was sliding three fingers into her tight channel, crooking them just so, stroking her g-spot and causing her to see stars as a quick, heady, orgasm swept over her body.

Neither man let up, and Erin found herself quickly being driven to another orgasm from just their fingers and mouths alone. Her back hit the marble of the island with a loud thud as they finally allowed her to have a moment's rest, and as she focused on them, a groan tumbled out as she watched David claim Aaron's lips in a torrid kiss. "One of you needs to fuck me, but not here."

Aaron nodded as he broke the kiss, easily picking her up. "Lead the way to your bedroom, Dave." Her partner gave a jerky nod before turning on his heel and stalking off into the house. "Don't worry, I won't drop you, but you should still probably hold on to me."

She gave him a small nod before encircling her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. "If you do drop me, I'll have to punish you," she murmured in his ear before nipping it sharply, a small shriek escaping her lips as his hand palmed her ass, squeezing it almost roughly. "Or I could just punish you as soon as we're in the bedroom. I do so love watching David's ass turn red beneath my hand."

"I would much rather watch that happening to Dave, since his smart mouth gets him into more trouble than he'd like to admit." She chuckled before burying her face into the crook of his neck, finding the sensation of watching him carry her up the stairs to be more than a little disorienting. They had almost reached the top of the landing when Aaron tripped over the top step, and she squealed as she quickly shifted positions to wrap her legs around his waist, holding on for dear life as he righted himself. "I won't let you fall," he growled, tightening one arm around her as he finished climbing the stairs and made his way with practiced ease over to David's bedroom.

Lifting her head, Erin smirked to find that her lover had stripped the bed of pillows and covers, and was patting the mattress with a wicked grin on his lips. "That took longer than I expected, Hotch."

"Yes, well, I was carrying precious cargo." Gently, he lowered Erin to the floor, and she drew in a deep breath before leaning in and kissing his chest, wishing that it was bare skin rather than fabric. "But this precious cargo planted a sinful idea in my mind that I want to see her enact. Erin?"

She raised her chin and gave him a tiny nod before making her way over to her lover, making certain to swing her hips invitingly, knowing that Aaron was watching her approach David. "You do trust me, right?" she asked lowly as she began to unbutton his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders before crouching a little as she began to fumble with his belt before unzipping his jeans and tugging them down his legs, looking up at him with pleasure when she noticed that he had foregone underwear that day. "Someone is excited to come out and play." Leaning forward, she stroked his erection a few times with her hand before sliding her way up his body to stand up fully. "But before that can happen, I need you to bend over and put your hands flat on the mattress, your feet shoulder width apart."

He nodded, assuming the position that she had asked, and then looked at Aaron. "If this is going to happen, you need to be naked, too, Hotch." The younger man nodded and slowly started to strip as Erin made her way over to David's side, rubbing her hands together in gleeful anticipation as she took in the delicious sight in front of her. "You are enjoying this too much, bella."

"Oh, I haven't even gotten started yet," she purred as she squared her shoulders and reached out, smacking his ass firmly. Both Aaron and Dave groaned in unison, and her smile widened as she delivered a series of quick, open handed, smacks, biting her lip as she watched Aaron absently stroke his erection as he watched them. "What do you want, David? To fuck me or to watch as Aaron fucks me? All I know is that…"

Her words were suddenly cut off when David turned and hooked an arm around her waist, kissing her passionately as he pushed her back onto the mattress. The embrace broke as she hit the firm mattress, staring up into David's eyes. "Aaron, you heard the lady."

A whimper escaped her lips as she listened to the sound of a condom wrapper opening, and she turned her gaze to Aaron, finding that he was slowly rolling the condom over his erection, the movements primal and sensual, and her hips twisted in order to find some relief as she anticipated feeling him enter her. David sat down next to her, running his fingers through her hair as Aaron stalked over to their sides, his hands taking firm hold of her legs and pushed them apart so that he could fit himself between them. Time seemed to freeze as she looked into his eyes, and she frowned at the hesitance on his face. "I have to know, Erin."

"Yes, please," she groaned out, arching her back a little in clear invitation to him. Nodding, he entered her with a jerky thrust, and she sighed at the way he felt as he set up a lazy rhythm to his thrusts, clearly deciding that he wanted to tease her as long as possible. She was about to urge him on when David leaned down and began to kiss her once more, his tongue tracing her lips. Sighing into his kiss, she allowed him entrance, their tongues dueling as Aaron's hand snaked up her torso to cup a breast, his thumb and finger closing around her nipple and tugging on it with the same pace he was fucking her. And then, David was kissing down her neck until he had reached her other breast, suckling her strongly as he guided her hand to his erection. Erin closed her fingers around it and stroked absently as she twisted her hips, trying to grind down against Aaron in an effort to get him to fill her more fully. "Fuck," she gasped out as her back bowed upwards as Aaron's mouth took over for his hand at her breast, and she was once more overwhelmed with sensations as she gasped and moaned at what they were doing with their mouths.

Still, she was nowhere near orgasm when Aaron came, and as he rolled off her to lay on his back and pant harshly, David took his place, thrusting into her pliant body and ramping her up into a quick orgasm, both of them coming together in a rush of heavy breathing and groans. "That was…"

"Wicked. The only word for it is wicked, Dave," Aaron said as he got to his feet. "I will be right back." Erin nodded lazily as she cuddled close to David, curling against him as she listened to his heart thump heavily in his chest. She had very nearly fallen asleep when Aaron returned, sitting down on the bed and handing David a washcloth. "Here, let me clean you up," he said, helping her to sit as he whisked the washcloth over her torso before cleaning between her thighs. David took the used washcloths and went into the bathroom.

"I should be hungry, but I think that the two of you filled a very different sort of hunger in me," she said through a yawn as they stretched out on the mattress. Erin curled up into a ball, welcoming his arm around her waist as he tugged her back against his chest. "Thank you for covering for me with the others. This is still a little new, for both of us, and I don't want to rock the boat by letting everyone in on our private paradise. Even though you have been welcomed with open arms."

"Yes, well, I suppose that I can be persuaded to keep my mouth closed, since we would both have explaining to do if this came out." She giggled as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I hope that it's all right if I spend the night, since I don't think that I should be driving while this tired."

"The bed is large enough for all three of us, Aaron," she said, her voice already thick with sleep. "Just make certain that David remembers to pull the covers up around us before he falls asleep. I'd rather not wake up freezing in the morning." Aaron chuckled as he nodded, and Erin smiled as she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to steal over her swiftly, knowing that she was safe in Aaron's embrace, and that her David would be joining them soon, cocooning her in a warmth that she knew would allow her to sleep the night through.


End file.
